yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Jin Kolter
| romaji_name = Kusanagi Jin | other_names = | age = | gender = Male | relatives = Kolter (older brother) | deck = | organization = | occupation = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS | anime_debut = (cameo, flashback) (actual debut) | ja_voice = Ryota Suzuki }} Jin Kusanagi ( , Kusanagi Jin) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. He is the younger brother of Kolter and one of the victims of the Hanoi Project. His conscious is currently locked inside Link VRAINS while under Lightning's control as a puppet. Design Appearance Jin is a fair skinned teenage boy and he strongly resembles Kolter. Like Kolter he has grey eyes and purple hair, but his hair is long and unkempt, reaching past his shoulder and it is lighter shade than his brother. He is depicted wearing a dull-colored shirt with sleeves ending halfway down his elbows and pants. As a child, he had short hair and wore a short-sleeved, light blue shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. In LINK VRAINS, Jin has short hair and wears a more ornate outfit. He wears a white sword-shaped mantle with a gold border and a purple tip and shoulderpads, which are tipped with gold pauldrons. The mantle has a prominent black high collar lined with golden and patterned with a lightning symbol. Under this mantle he wears a long white coat with a purple band at the hips below an orange belt, and with golden edges. He also wears black gauntlets with golden cuffs, white boots with black soles, and black "flared" pants. As with other members of Lightning's organization, he has Lightning's star symbol on his outfit; an orange version on his mantle over the chest and prominent golden ones embedded in his gauntlets and boots. Personality According to Yusaku, after being rescued from Hanoi Project, Jin developed intense PTSD and even now he is still suffering from PTSD. Since the events of the Lost Incident, he has become withdrawn, reserved and closed of his heart from the world. Jin seems to have a hard time talking even to his older brother. Unlike Kolter, Jin appears to be a very stoic and a distant person and is often seen with a dull emotionless expression. As a child based on the picture of him and prior to getting kidnapped for Hanoi Project, he appeared to be cheerful and outgoing. Since his brother uncovered the truth about Jin's abduction and revealed it to him, Jin has begun showing signs of recovering, talking more with his brother and doctors. Biography History Both Jin and Yusaku were victims in the Hanoi Project 10 years ago. The Ignis modeled after Jin was Lightning. Six months after the Lost Incident had started, Kolter found his brother in a room, ecstatic that his search has nearly ended. Much to Kolter's shock, Jin had changed. Despite having been rescued, he was still suffering from the shock of the incident. This event drove Yusaku to fight for him, and defeat the Knights of Hanoi so that Yusaku might save him from darkness. Hanoi Jin has been mentioned several times by Yusaku Fujiki and Kolter during their fight against Hanoi. After Kolter discovered the true identity of Blue Angel who was Yusaku's classmate and step sister of SOL Technologies Security Manager Akira Zaizen Kolter suggests Yusaku to meet her so that he can get a lead on Akira regarding Jin as well as Yusaku's stolen memories but he doubted the plan would work due to Yusaku's poor social skills with women. He was indirectly mentioned during Playmaker's duel against Varis as the former vowed to Varis that he would save him. While Yusaku and Kolter were deleting the files of Playmaker that people post on the network, Yusaku wondered if it was wise to seek Varis out for answers about Yusaku's past and about Jin. Another When Kolter was writing his report, he also wrote that he still thought of his brother, Jin, and wished that the reader of this report would tell that to his brother when they meet him. During Playmaker's duel against Varis, Kolter hoped that Playmaker will win against Varis so that he can tell the truth to Jin. Lost Memories Leaving Yusaku in charge of his food truck, Kolter went to see his brother at a resort, where Jin was recovering. Kolter noted Jin was traumatized by the incident, and with the news of Knights of Hanoi's defeat, Jin's doctor believed his patient calmed down and was improving mentally. Kolter sat by a table with Jin, and asked if he could come to live with his brother at the food stand. Jin gasped, as an orange figure came out of a TV and went towards Jin. Kolter was startled, and tried to push the figure, but failed. The figure approached Jin and made him devour data. Kolter managed to stop this, and while Jin fainted, Kolter noticed the orange figure went towards LINK VRAINS. Kolter called Yusaku to report this, and demanded him to capture this figure. Kolter watched over Jin, who was lying unconscious in his bed. Ignis Warfare Lightning revealed the figure holding him was data, shaped like Jin Kusanagi. Playmaker tried to reason with Jin, but Lightning stated his efforts were fruitless: Jin was in a deep trance and could not react to his words. Lightning attempted to escape with Windy and Jin, but were chased down by Soulburner and Flame. Lightning fled with Jin, and sensed that Bohman and Playmaker's Duel ended in a tie. Flame and Soulburner wanted to confront them, but since they were stalled by Bit and Boot clones, Jin and Lightning managed to escape. Relationships Kolter Kolter is Jin's older brother and he is shown to care and love Jin dearly. Kolter is even willing to sacrifice his own dreams for the sake of Jin's happiness. After noticing how the Lost Incident has traumarized Jin Kolter gave up on his sports career and study hacking to learn the truth about Lost Incident so that he can recover and move forward, and his main motive is to save him. Lightning Lightning is Jin's partner and the Ignis that was modeled after him during the Lost Incident. Lightning believes that the bond between Ignis and Origin will corrupt the former and he stole Jin's conciousness and turned into a mindless puppet. Despite this, Lightning isn't ruthless to his partner to the extend Windy is as he decided to use Jin and control him rather than kill him. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters